Educating Doug
Educating Doug was the eighth episode of Season 1 of The King of Queens, also the eighth overall episode in the series. Co-written by Josh Goldsmith and Cathy Yuspa, the episode, which was directed by Rob Schiller originally aired on CBS-TV on November 9, 1998. Synopsis Carrie decides to sign her and Doug up for a literature class thinking they are dumb and boring. Doug has a hard time with reading the book and can only read two pages but luckily for him Spence is also in the class. Summery Carrie decides that she and Doug are getting dumber everyday, so she signs them up for a classic literature class. Doug is not very happy about the decision, and tends to goof off in the class. They are given an assignment to read the novel "Jane Eyre", and then answer questions on what they read. Doug never reads the the book, and is desperate for the answers. Scene excerpts ;Quotes ---- Carrie and Arthur are in the car *'Arthur:' Hey, pull over I need to use the John. *'Carrie:' Why didn't you go when we dropped Spence off? *'Arthur:' I didn't need to go then. Excuse me for not having a prostate! ---- *'Carrie:' to herself Aww, look at him reading, he's really trying. What is growing out of his ear? ---- *'Carrie:' Doug, it's just a book... you can read can't you? ---- *'Carrie:' Doug, I know you beat up Spence for his homework! *'Doug:' He told you! He is so dead! *'Carrie:' No, he did not tell me, his mother called! ---- trying his best to read the book "Jane Eyre", which is part of his literature class assigment *'Doug:' I'm so screwed! *'Richie:' Book business again? *'Doug:' The --- read the book *'Doug:' club is tomorrow... and I'm on page 2! I can't even say I've got a firm grasp on page 1! ---- Cast *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner *Patton Oswalt as Spence Olchin *Larry Romano as Richie Iannucci *Victor Williams as Deacon Palmer Guest stars *Frantz Turner as Bill Gillard *Ken Weiler as Jeff Did You Know? Trivia/Notes *This was the first episode directed by Rob Schiller who had directed almost every episode of Season 1 Goofs ;Continuity *In the first classroom scene there appears to be a dark haired woman with a man in a sweater sitting behind her, sitting next to Spence. It seems as though Spence is looking at her. Moments later both her and the man are gone from the chairs. *In the living room scene when he is about to start reading the book, Doug sits down next to Carrie with his "reading supplies", including a lap pillow, pro-reader bookmark, book light, and the book. From the next angle the book is suddenly gone and Doug sprints upstairs to retrieve it. ;Crew or equipment visible *When Carrie is confronting Doug in the bedroom about his faking in class (telling him how obvious it was) a crew member can be seen moving reflected in the window behind her. Crazy credits *You can find some bloopers in the credits of episode 8 of season 1: Educating Doug. Scene excerpt from "Educating Doug" ;Quotes ---- Carrie and Arthur are in the car *'Arthur:' Hey, pull over I need to use the John. *'Carrie:' Why didn't you go when we dropped Spence off? *'Arthur:' I didn't need to go then. Excuse me for not having a prostate! ---- *'Carrie:' thinking Aww, look at him reading, he's really trying. What is growing out of his ear? ---- *'Carrie:' Doug, it's just a book... you can read can't you? ---- *'Carrie:' Doug, I know you beat up Spence for his homework! *'Doug:' He told you! He is so dead! *'Carrie:' No, he did not tell me, his mother called! ---- *'Doug:' I'm so screwed! *'Richie:' Book business again? *'Doug:' The-- book *'Doug:''' club is tomorrow... and I'm on page 2! I can't even say I've got a firm grasp on page 1! ---- Connections ;References More external links * Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes